Talk:Raven
Haseo Is Haseo a member? He joins Raven in the GU+ manga. --CRtwenty 19:21, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :Maybe add in a little note that it's in GU+ and thus, non-canon. Kulaguy 19:39, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::In the games it's mentioned that you can be in multiple guilds, but there's never any indication that Haseo actualy becomes an official member of Raven. He has a key though, and he is a member of GU, the secret organization that Raven is simply a cover for... - Kuukai2 20:46, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :::So wouldn't that make him an unofficial member? --CRtwenty 21:15, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Yes, but if he's not an official one it's really not correct to say he's a member. Saying Haseo is a member of Raven because he's in GU is like saying Endrance is a member of Ikoro becausehe's a champion... - Kuukai2 official Serpent name A question: I see that this page uses "Serpent of Lore" as a translation of the original Japanese. Other pages use "Serpent of Lore" and "Serpent of Wisdom." Various other pages, including Wikipedia pages, use "Serpent of Wisdom." The original Japanese, "chishiki no hebi," translates more or less equally as either of them. Which one, if either, is the official English version? Any help is appreciated!--S^2 23:55, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Serpent of Lore is the official English name. --CRtwenty 00:08, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Where do we use "wisdom"? - Kuukai2 00:11, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::It's actually "knowledge" I've seen here and elsewhere, not "wisdom." Sorry, my mistake. It appears on Yata's page down in the section about G.U.+--S^2 00:59, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Members It says there are 3 members of Raven, but in Redemption, there are definitely more than 3 in the Serpent of Lore at the beginning. Are they actually members, or are they using guest passes? --Phoenix of the Desert 15:06, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Endrance, Sakubo, Atoli, and Haseo all use Guest Passes. --CRtwenty 15:13, 15 October 2007 (UTC) G.U. I've heard many variations, but what do the initials G.U. stand for? Shouldn't this article include it?70.41.150.174 03:38, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure they never say. - Kuukai2 07:17, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::In the context of the .hack//G.U. series, it's "Grow Up". But they don't reveal what it stands for in terms of Yata's group. I'm betting "Geek's Utopia", though.--Biccy 07:24, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Quetzalcoatl http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/7/7f/Quetzalcoatl_Ouroboros.png ::"Aztec deity Quetzalcoatl portrayed as Ouroboros." :The god Quetzalcoatl is sometimes portrayed biting its tail on Aztec and Toltec ruins. Does this look familiar to you or am I going crazy? Planning to add info to artical, but I was wondering if uploading the image would be permissable.--Falcon At 02:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It's definitely the same thing. The only question is whether it's true. That exact image seems to be all over, but I have not (yet) found a source that provides evidence linking it to actual Aztec/Toltec ruins. --Shinsou Wotan 02:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah, the wikites found it alone with some celtic product advert. I'll do somemore digging.--Falcon At 03:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) http://www.crystalinks.com/ouroboros.html :The only added info about the image that I could find was here. At a skim of solely the section on the aztec version, I learned that it was notable for it's seven segments. I don't know why though... I'll look into it more when I have the awakeness to read the whole artical and make some sense of it.--Falcon At 03:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Now that's interesting. That page says the image came from "Project Ouroboros at the University of Minnesota, which has a large and diverse selection of these impressive archetypes." A simple Google search for "university of minnesota" "project ouroboros" shows that the project by that name was an architecture experiment in "resource-self-reliant houses". Somehow, this does not inspire confidence in their accuracy. --Shinsou Wotan 03:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well there goes that lead. I'll keep looking.--Falcon At 15:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) http://www.62stockton.com/spacebirds/labels/Ouroboros.html http://www.cbirdesign.com/blog/archetype These aren't the best sources, I know and are probably acting on info from that last source. Other things I found tried to tie it in with another catholic church conspiracy, but I doubt it came from that.--Falcon At 15:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :The picture seems to be derived from carvings at the Temple of the Feathered Serpent in Xochicalco, Mexico http://www.flickr.com/photos/chepenicoli/3996221346/in/set-72157622550070936/ http://getaway2mexico.com/cuernavaca_conoce/23_cuernavaca.html. The circular shape and depiction as biting its tail appear to be newer modifications. --Shinsou Wotan 20:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::But who did it and why? Where did it originate? I don't think it was fabricated because the rumor-mongers are to lazy to do something with that inititive. If the longer one is real, I think it's safe to say that the circular one is, too.--Falcon At 20:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::My guess is that my second link gives the original image, some tattoo designer somewhere converted it from rectangular to circular, creating the image that's so widespread online, and the G.U. designers made it actually bite its tail rather than just encircling an area. --Shinsou Wotan 20:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC)